


follow (what we once held dear) (Illustration)

by Betterwithoutname



Series: Childhood Friends Illustrations [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanart, Illustration, Nudity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betterwithoutname/pseuds/Betterwithoutname
Summary: Illustration for "follow (what we once held dear)" by BeggarWhoRides. We deserve healing.





	follow (what we once held dear) (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeggarWhoRides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/gifts).
  * Inspired by [follow (what we once held dear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571099) by [BeggarWhoRides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeggarWhoRides/pseuds/BeggarWhoRides). 



> This is the last of the three of them. It's been a pleasure...

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnd56jo5j)

 

Closer look

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pnd56jo5j)


End file.
